crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Song of Thrones
A Song of Thrones (SoT) was an event running from May 19th to 31st in 2016, from July 13th to July 25th in 2017, from July 19th to July 31st in 2018, and from May 9th to 21st in 2019. =Event Description= 2016 Our new event, A Song of Thrones, sees Queen Siri's throne of pillows under fire from enemy factions. They'll stop at nothing and no one to depose Queen Siri, so the band must recruit new Crusaders to help defend the crown. 2017 Winter is coming, but not before the Summer and Fall. Then Winter is coming. In the meantime, you can check out our A Song of Thrones event and new Tier 2 Crusaders! It's time to take bets on which Crusaders are going to die in this exciting 12-day season/event of Song of Thrones! Two new Crusaders seek your allegiance in the forms of RoboQueen and Zombie Winter. Will you defeat their insidious plots and earn their loyalty? Or will you become just another corpse freezing in the snow? 2018 It's time to take bets on which Crusaders are going to die in this exciting 12-day season/event of Song of Thrones! Tackle 5 tough new objectives inspired by an unspecified television series, and harness the might of The Wolf King to instill fear in your foes. 2019 It's a tune so catchy, we've been humming it for years. It's the Song of Thrones! Your favourite medieval fantasy event is back, with five new objectives and a big new Crusader for the front lines. This event runs until May 21st, when we'll all find an even catchier earworm. The winter is dark, so dark you almost can't see anything -- not even an advancing army or an epic battle. But you're sure it has started, because the wait has been so long and they wouldn't let you down, would they? While armies assemble and the song begins, you still don't know who'll end up on the throne in the end -- but you do know that Holddoor, a giant, hulking, half-frozen orc, will help you get the job done. It's time for A Song of Thrones! =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Leerion, the Royal Dwarf New Crusader Leerion is the youngest of his siblings with a face only a mother could love on his large, knobbly head. However, what he lacks in physical features, he makes up by being a silver-tongued charmer and a capable treasurer. Brogon, Prince of Dragons The second new Crusader is Brogon, a scaly dragon that is totally yoked, brah. When he's not in the dragon gym, he's downing brewskis with his bromies. So much swag can't be contained. Tier 2 RoboQueen Once recruited, RoboQueen unlocks RoboFamily at level 100 and it increases her DPS +100% for every adjacent Robot. At level 400, her ability I Like Dragons increases her DPS +400% per Dragon or Dragon family member Crusader in the formation. Additionally, for the first time ever, RoboQueen has equipment that increases her maximum level past the cap. Chilling! Zombie Winter The second new Tier 2 Crusader is Zombie Winter. At level 50, Zombie Winter unlocks Touch of Wealth. He'll touch a random adjacent Crusader every 10 seconds, increasing gold find by 40% for 30 seconds. At level 400, Zombie Winter unlocks Lingering Cold which causes his Touch of Wealth effect to last 50% longer. Tier 3 The Wolf King The Wolf King is a fearsome dire-wolf whose bite is worse than his bark. A strong DPS Crusader, he gains support from his Wolf Pack at level 100, which boosts his damage for each adjacent Crusader. At 400, Empowered Fur boosts Wolf King's DPS for each Ability that is boosting him. Level 800 unlocks Bloodlust, where enemies killed gives a boost that increases multiplicatively, with the maximum number of stacks increased by his gear. Tier 4 Holddoor Where once he may have had the chance to live a normal life, thanks to some tinkering of the fates it seems that it is now Holddoor's destiny to hold the door — only now, he won't let it go! Holddoor is a Tank Crusader who supports the party by standing at the front of the formation and holding the door against all enemies. Monsters are drawn to him through his Focus ability, and once there are at least 15 of them he will Stand Strong and start to heal himself. He increases DPS with Protection, gains damage reduction when he becomes Scarred, and is able to dramatically increase DPS through his Loyalty and Hold the Door abilities. And did we mention there's a Paradox where Holddoor will cause White Runners to appear, run into enemies, and explode? =Tier 1 Objectives= Crowns to start :* Leerion takes up a slot :* Leerion reduces the DPS of all your female Crusaders |Reward T1 = Leerion, the Royal Dwarf swaps with Gold Panda |Notes T1 = DPS reduction is 50% }} Crowns to start :* Brogon and his brothers takes up 3 slots :* The Dragons periodically reduce the DPS of Crusaders in their respective columns |Reward T1 = Brogon, Prince of Dragons swaps with Khouri, the Witch Doctor |Notes T1 = DPS reduction is 50% }} Crowns to start :* Must have 500 to start :* The Master of Gold takes up a slot :* Every 1-5 minutes, the Master of Gold spends all of your coins paying off the Kingdom's debts, reducing your to 0 :* Offline gains are disabled |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Thrones Jeweled Chest }} Crowns to start :* Must have 1000 to start :* The Flaming Lady and her braziers take up 4 slots :* Random Crusaders are buffed or debuffed by the Lord of Flames every 25 levels |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Thrones Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} Crowns to start :* Must have 1500 to start :* White Runners attack at random :* White Runners cannot be damaged or killed in any way |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Thrones Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = White Runners cannot be targeted by effects like Polymorph, but can be slowed by Momma Kaine's Statis Beam or Priestess's Time Stop. }} Crowns to start :* A random Thrones Chest is awarded upon reset :* Thrones Chests contain gear for the new Event Crusaders |Reward T1 = Random Thrones Chest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= Crowns to start :* RoboQueen and her RoboEntourage take up three slots total :* Each of them zaps a random adjacent Crusader every 10 seconds, reducing its DPS by 99.9% (lasts for 20 seconds) |Reward T1 = RoboQueen swaps with Emo Werewolf |Notes T1 = The slots at the top of the front and back columns are not affected. }} Crowns to start :* Zombie Winter takes up a slot in your formation :* Every 25 areas he forces one of your bench slots to join his cultish militia, disabling it entirely |Reward T1 = Zombie Winter swaps with Detective Kaine |Notes T1 = }} Crowns to start :* Must have 5,000+ to start :* Starting in area 1 and every 50 areas thereafter a slot in the formation is taken up by a horsefolk rider, until all slots are consumed by the primitive horde |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Thrones Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} Crowns to start :* Must have 5,000+ to start :* The DPS of all Crusaders is reduced by 99.9%, except for four bench slots who are deemed the Rulers of the land :* Rulers receive a DPS and gold bonus as well :* Every 50 areas the slots who are Rulers change :* Only Crusaders in slots 1-24 can be Rulers. The rest are of impure lineage. |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Thrones Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} Crowns to start :* Must have 5,000+ to start :* Only the base 20 Crusaders and four Crusaders from this event are available to use |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Thrones Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Available Crusaders: }} =Tier 3 Objectives= Crowns to start :* The Wolf King takes up a slot in the formation :* Every second, The Wolf King reduces your DPS by 2.5%, resetting when changing areas |Reward T1 = The Wolf King swaps with Xander, the Xmas Dragon }} Crowns to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* Dragonfire appears in a random slot every 10 seconds, lasting 30 seconds or until changing areas :* Crusaders in the fire take heavy damage :* The Wolf King, Dragon Crusaders, and Crusaders with 'Dragon' in their name are immune |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Thrones Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Damage is 40% of the Crusader's health per second }} Crowns to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Only Animal Crusaders may be used :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on the Fire Phoenix at level 250 |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Thrones Jeweled Chest }} Valid Crusaders for this objective: Crowns to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Each monster killed stuns a random Crusader for 5 seconds, disabling their DPS :* The Wolf King is immune to being stunned |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Thrones Jeweled Chest }} Crowns to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* All the effects of 'Dragonfire,' 'King of the Animals,' and 'H-B-Uh-Oh' are active at once :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on the Fire Phoenix at level 250 |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Thrones Jeweled Chest }} Valid Crusaders for this objective: =Tier 4 Objectives= Crowns to start :* Holddoor takes up a slot in the formation :* All monsters stay alive longer |Reward T1 = Holddoor swaps with The Exterminator |Notes T1 = Enemies only lose 7.5% maximum of their health per second from DPS, and only 1% per second from clicks. However, projectile and other damage (other than clicking and DPS) is not limited. }} Crowns to start :* Minifinger spawns randomly :* An enraged lady occupies a slot in the formation :* Each time you kill Minifinger, the lady increases your DPS until you reset |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Thrones Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Similar to Bruno's Marvelous Gold, Lady Gwen increases DPS +1% multiplicatively whenever a Minifinger is killed. Minifingers only lose 50% maximum of their health per second from DPS, and only 15% per second from clicks. }} Crowns to start :* Horsemen and a dragon occupy slots in the formation, moving every 50 areas :* The horsemen reduce the DPS of adjacent Crusaders :* The dragon damages Crusaders in the column in front of it :* Each monster killed in an area reduces your DPS by 5% (additively) |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Thrones Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Crusaders in front of Vaedros the dragon lose 5% of their health each second. }} Crowns to start :* All monsters are White Runners, which hit harder and are tougher to kill :* Non-Evil Crusaders have their DPS disabled |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Thrones Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} Crowns to start :* Naked monsters spawn randomly :* Naked monsters can only be damaged by projectiles, explosions, and active abilities :* Naked monsters also deal damage to all Crusaders adjacent to the one they're attacking |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Thrones Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit Leerion Unlock Leerion, the Royal Dwarf, by completing the respective objective. Recruit Brogon Unlock Brogon, Prince of Dragons, by completing the respective objective. The Golden Dwarf Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Leerion. Avatar of Destruction Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Brogon. The Crown of Swords Spend 16,500 Crowns starting objectives in the "Song of Thrones" campaign. Crowns spent on purchasing chests don't count! Royal Taxes Stack your formation to get Leerion's Golden Touch's Gold Bonus over 200%. Tier 2 Recruit RoboQueen Unlock RoboQueen by completing the respective objective. Recruit Zombie Winter Unlock Zombie Winter by completing the respective objective. Royal Robo Regalia Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of RoboQueen. Scraped Together Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Zombie Winter. Fire and Ice Have Zombie Winter zap Roboqueen with Touch of Wealth while her I Like Dragons upgrade buffs her by at least 1000% Crown of Gold Spend 33,000 Crowns starting objectives in the "Song of Thrones" campaign. Crowns spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 3 Recruit The Wolf King Unlock The Wolf King by completing the respective objective. Gear The Wolf King Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of The Wolf King. Series Finale? Complete all A Song of Thrones Tier 3 Objectives. Long Live the King Beat area 900 in A Song of Thrones Free Play. Extra Bloody Keep The Wolf King's Bloodlust at max stacks for more than 180 seconds straight. Crowning Glory Spend 50,000 Crowns starting objectives in the "A Song of Thrones" campaign. Crowns spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Holddoor Unlock Holddoor by completing the respective objective. Simple Possessions Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Holddoor. Claiming the Throne Complete all Song of Thrones Tier 4 Objectives. The End of an Era Beat area 1200 in Song of Thrones Free Play. Holddoor Holds the Door Kill at least 5 monsters at once with Holddoor's "Paradox" ability while his "Hold the Door" has at least 10 stacks. Excessive Royalty Fees Spend 75,000 Crowns starting objectives in the "Song of Thrones" campaign. Crowns spent on purchasing chests don't count! Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:A Song of Thrones Category:Royal Crown Formation